Cup Cake
by Heyitsrin
Summary: sasuke b-day


Hindi ko po sakin ang mga characters at mga Ginamit na kanta''...

July 23 nanaman di nanaman magka maling ang mga fangirls at kaibigan nitong si Uchiha Sasuke

dahil bukas ay kaarawan nanaman niya at nag plano ang mga kaibigan niya na i set-up

sila ng pinaka mamahal niyang si Haruno Sakura.Wala narin ibang choice ang mga fangirls niya

kaya nakipag participate narin.napag kasunduan nilang gawin itong sobrang bonga.

Pag katapos nila iplan ang lahat agad naman nila itong inumpisahan.Gabi na sa bayan ng konoha

ng lumabas itong si sasuke walang kamalay-malay sa sopresang mang yayari bukas.naka

salubong niya si Naruto na tipong iniingit itong si Sasuke dahil sa ka sweetan nila ng girlfriend niya.

halata namn sa mukha ni sasuke na naiingit sya kay naruto.nag tanung si naruto kung bakit sa edad

niyang 18 na bukas nihindi manlang nag kaka girlfriend sa damidami ng nahuhumaling sa kanya.

agad naman pumasok sa isip ni naruto na bakla si sasuke ngunit malabo dahil napaka hot namn

niya pra maging isang bakla.sa tanong na iyon isa lamang ang sagot ni sasuke ito ay ang

''Hnnnnn...'',tinanung ulit ni naruto si sasuke kung sino ang napupusuan niyang babae.

natahimik si sasuke at sumagot "si...Sakura...ang aking gusto"...ang sagot naman nitong ni

Naruto bakit hindi mo ligawan? agad sinabi ni sasuke na ndi na siya pinapansin ni sakura

simula ng bumalik siya sa konoha. napatingin si naruto sa kanyang orasan at nag madaling sabihin ang

" sasuke!!,sige aalis na ako magkita tayo sa tapat ng mission hall bukas ,tutulungan kita!!''...

pag alis ni sasuke nag silabasan ang mga kasabwat upang ipaalam namn kay sakura na kunwari

ay may mission.Kinabukasan maaga nagising si Sasuke at naghanda siya sa kanyang sarili

at pag labas niyang ng kanilang bahay nakasalubong niya ang fangirls niyang may dalang bulaklak,

tsokolate at binati siya agad nya namn itong nginitian.dumeretso na siya sa mission hall upang

makipag kita kay Naruto ngunit kahit saan siya lumingon ay wla si Naruto.myamya lang ay

nakita nya ang magandang babaeng may emerald eyes at shiny pinkhair na pinaka mamahal niya

binati siya ni sakura agad siyang nag pasalamat at bagu paman mapalalim ang pag uusap nila

bumuhos ang malakas na ulan.buti nalang may handang payong si Sakura at pinasilong niya

si sasuke.

Said I'll always be a friend

Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)...

...

gabi na ng tumila ang ulan gutom na silang dalawa kaya namn nag pasya silang kumain

sa isang kainan ngunit binagyo daw ang kainan nayun at nasalanta kaya iisang kutsara

nalang ang naisalba no choice ang dlawa nag subuan sila.habang kumakain silang dlawa

npatigil si sasuke at dahan dahang hinawakan ang mukhang ni sakura . si sakura naman ay

di mapakali

_''aano..aano sasuke aanong ginagawa mo h0yy!! manong tulungan nyo ako!!""_

_agad naman sinabi ni sasuke ''_

"Sakura ano ka ba! isip bata ka parin hangang ngayun ,tignan mo

ang kalat mu kumain sabay punas sa bibig ni sakura''

_**"**__Sasuke kaw naman oh!! akala ko kung anong gagawin mo sakin,tinakot mo ako naku di ka _

_parin nag babago masyado ka paring padalosdalos!! ahehehe ""_

"Sakura naman... indi ako ganun na tao lalo na sa..."

_"uweee saan sasuke?!,... sa mga katulad kong Cute?! hehehe!!"_

"sa... mahal ko!..."

_" mahal?!... mahal mo ako?? "_

"Oo... muling inilagay ang kanyang kamay sa mukha ni sakura ''

_"' love u too sasuke nilapit naman niya ang kanyang lips ""_

_Heto na ang pinaka-hihintay natin_

_Heto na tayo magkayakap sa dilim_

_O kay sarap ng mga nakaw na sandali_

_Habang tayo'y magkayakap sa dilim_

ANGG SWEEET NILA!! SASUKE AYOS TOL!! HANEP HUMAHATAW KAKAINLOVE WAHAHAAH!!  ani ng maingay na si naruto habang hawak ang vide0cam

**CUT!!**

"Ano to movie!? teleserye kiligdrama?! " ani ng dlawa

"Naruto Storbo ka tlga kahit kailan Arrgg!! Nabitin ako Eh!!'' ani ni sasuke

_"Ehhh? sasuke Bitin pa bayun?!...-sakura_

"oO nakakabitin bitin na bitin!!''-sasuke

_'' aba miski ako na bitin e!!'-sakura_

Nabitin kayo saan?! nako wag muna yan isipin nyo namn may batang nag babasa itigil nyu muna yan-Naruto

Naruto wla kang magagawa masarap eh-sasuke

_pede bang umulit?-sakura_

suree! sabi mo e!- sasuke

**Umh... Sarap tlga!! ka adik adik!!..yumm **

tol try mo masarap tlga -sasuke

ehhh?!.. masarap nga di mo matigilan eh-naruto

_Minna-san , masarap tlga i try nyu..!! -sakura_

**Masarap ang CUPCAKE!!...**

**END...**

Ano minna-san di ba masarap naman!? akala nyu siguro kung ano ahahha!!

oxha oxha minna-san pasensya na mejo korny ata!!

sana magustuhan nyo!!

Datz All dattebayo

Jane

lalam0n rin ako ng masarap na CUPCAKE :D :P


End file.
